


More Teeth, More Fire

by Meelzebub



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones/Jurassic World Crossover, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelzebub/pseuds/Meelzebub
Summary: Dany Targaryen, renown in her field, knows predators. She loved dinosaurs, dreamed of dragons, and now gets an opportunity to work at Jurassic World. What she doesn't know is her family's own history, and just how true the legends might actually be. When she's given a couple eggs as a gift, she never expected them to be anything more than a decoration. And Jurassic World is about to meet creatures that time and legend has carried with it for centuries, ones that nobody expected to see.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Owen Grady
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter I

Scientific technology can either advance with its time or beyond it. Much speculation is always left where the human race tries to attempt something it shouldn’t. Bringing back the extinct instead of leaving it to rest.

Dr. Henry Wu had precisely that. It all began with the ill fated Jurassic Park and now Jurassic World, residing on Isla Nublar just as its predecessor had was trying to do everything Jurassic World couldn’t, achieve what it only aspired to and took all necessary precautions to avoid what had happened before.

What most seemed to forget was that there were many creatures that have yet to be discovered, perhaps existed in the past and left no trace of its presence.

  
Even more possibly, perhaps they never went away at all.

Dany Targaryen’s history was an interesting one. Her ancestors traced all the way to Old Valyria, a long since ruined empire. Dany only knew what her family had told her, and there wasn’t much of it left. Back in the 1300s, the Targaryen House sigil was the three headed dragon, symbolizing Aegon Targaryen and his two sisters, Rhaenys and Visenya. Together they conquered Westeros and forged the Seven Kingdoms from the backs of dragons.

Dany didn’t know what reality it was supposed to take place in, perhaps there was a middle earth in a different realm than many knew, nor did she know how much stock to put into her history. As she sat on the flight to Costa Rica, it would take multiple forms of transportation to even get to the park, but it didn’t damper her excitement.

Reading through files and the park’s brochure, she was able to see just what dinosaurs existed within Jurassic World, brushing a strand of her almost white blonde hair that had fallen in wisps from her already travel-mussed bun, her laptop on the drop table on the plane as she thumbed out her notes. She had studied predators almost exclusively, perhaps being the “blood of the dragon” had drawn her to potentially dangerous reptilian creatures. She’d spent quite an extensive amount of time in the field and working in animal behavior. When the job had opened up at Jurassic World and Dany was presented with the possibility of working with dinosaurs, of all things, she was almost in complete disbelief. But the video footage sent to her by Henry Wu had her convinced, and she still remembered staring slack jawed at the enormous brachiosaurus ripping leaves from tree tops in the video.

Another couple hours eventually landed her on the monorail leading to the park. When she got off, she found herself greeted by a tight lipped, straight postured brunette.

“Daenerys Targ—Targarian?” The woman seemed to try, shooting Dany a quizzical and almost sheepish look.

“Targaryen,” Dany gave her some relief with a light hearted laugh, her own English roots relieved to find that this woman herself seemed to originate from somewhere in Great Britain. “You can call me Dany.”

“Dany,” The woman’s tension seemed to melt away a little bit and the slightest ghost of a smile curved at her lips. “Where does that name come from? Is it Armenian?”

“No, Anglo-Saxon, allegedly,” Dany said with a light shrug, offering a hand.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Zara Young, I’m Claire Dearing’s assistant. I’ll be taking you to your quarters and to meet everyone in your department.” Zara told her, giving her hand a shake in return before turning on her louboutins and guided Dany toward the Jeep.

Needless to say, the staff quarters were not in the main park area, but rather bungalows on the outskirts. Every bungalow had a bathroom, a kitchenette, a living room and a bedroom. They could order deliveries from the mainland of whatever they needed and furniture and other technology could be ordered and delivered through the employee’s bank account or credit card. But they all also had access to any of the restaurants or shops on sight with their own tab with an employee discount and for them to pay by the end of the month. Room and board was complimentary.

Dany’s luggage was unloaded from the Jeep and Zara had helped her get settled before she had to leave on an errand and that the park’s Operations Manager, Claire, would be coming to retrieve her soon to give her the tour. Dany was in the midst of getting her laptop set up and plugged in at the desk, at war with the park’s WiFi connection when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to answer it, her lilac eyes landing on the blue pair of the red headed woman on the other side.

“Daenerys?” She spoke with a crisp professionalism, friendly but hardly very warm, though cordial. “I’m Claire Dearing, Jurassic World’s Operations Manager. We’re thrilled to have you on the team.”

If she was in fact thrilled, that enthusiasm didn’t make it to her eyes, One of the first things Dany noticed was that Claire was extremely polished and rehearsed, albeit without the genuity.

“Thank you, it’s nice to meet you too,” Dany didn’t give it much more thought but she exuded warmth, friendliness but a ferocity and determination lingered beneath the almost angelic features.

“You as well,” Claire responded. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll get you started on the tour. Since you’ll be helping out with some of our predatory assets for now until Dr. Wu finds one that might fit your expertise, I’ll introduce you to our raptor handler, and show you the newest addition to the park.”

Dany followed Claire out to a Mercedes SUV and got into the passenger seat. The ride seemed almost painfully long following a weathered dirt road and miles of tropical greenery blending together. The two women exchanged half-hearted small talk but Claire didn’t seem to be quite the type to engage in conversation that didn’t consist of her branch of the company. She regarded the animals as ‘assets’, seeming to forget the fact that they were in fact living, breathing creatures. She gave Dany the rundown on what they did, and what they were hoping to achieve. It seemed like Claire was married to her job, it was where she found value in herself because she was good at it.

They reached an octagonal pen with walls that Dany had to imagine were reaching nearly twenty feet in height. When Claire parked the car, Dany got out with her and they headed toward the entrance. Outside of the pen there appeared to be another building surrounded by reinforced metal fencing, which Dany had to guess acted as a buffer between the exit and the actual exit. Jurassic World was without question taking no unnecessary risk.

“So you’ll find Mr. Grady to be a little bit... _unconventional_ ,” Claire explained as they approached the entrance. Dany noticed the stairs leading above to the catwalk and followed Claire up the metal flight. “Mr. Grady?”

The man in question standing by the railing held the attention of four velociraptors, a dog whistle stuck between his lips with a bucket by his booted foot. His sandy brown hair was a thick mess of waves, and he stood broad shouldered and stiff postured, his brown eyes fixed on the apex predators below. One was a coppery color, two were green, one lighter with black tiger stripes along its back and the other a deeper tropical green, and the fourth was a slate grey with a blue line traveling along its side from muzzle to tail. But one thing Dany noticed was how all four sets of gold, reptilian eyes were fixed intently on the handler who held the carcass of a rat in his hand.

The man turned his head to see both of them not far behind, but they caught the attention of the raptors as well. Dany felt a little bit of sensory overload. She couldn’t quite process what she was looking at. These were _real_ dinosaurs, right in front of her. Genetically altered to fill in the gaps of DNA missing but they were still right there. Almost like giant, bipedal Komodo dragons.

“Knew you’d be back,” Owen said with a grin, the whistle still between his teeth. His smile was a little cocky, boyish but clearly playful, but Claire’s already stern, pretty features clouded.

“Trust me when I say it’s strictly business related,” She responded pointedly. Though it seemed like the more annoyed Claire seemed with him, the more amusement Owen got out of it.

“Way to break my heart,” Owen feigned disappointment, though his lapse in attention on his four charges seemed to draw theirs to the newcomers. The copper colored raptor reared up higher with interest, taking a step forward just Owen turned his head and snapped his fingers at it. “ _Agh_ , Echo, I see you. Back up, now.”

The copper colored raptor, Echo, challenged the command, pupils dilating like an overly excited cat as a low growl left her throat. The blue raptor next to her snaked her head around, snarled and snapped at her pack mate, who recoiled with a hiss before taking a begrudging step back,

“Thatta girl, Blue,” Exalted Owen with a nod, letting the whistle fall from his mouth and Dany noticed the clicker in his hand, which he popped quickly before tossing a rat down, which Blue caught with a snap of her jaws like an alligator and the rat was down her throat within seconds. “Alright girls, _release_.”

“You’ve clicker trained them?” Dany mused, but there was no disparagement in her tone, which Owen seemed to almost be expecting.

“I did, and it was surprisingly easy,” He explained. “But I also raised them and imprinted on them since they first hatched, so I gained that respect from the start.”

“He’s the alpha,” Claire remarked, though there was a deriding tone to her voice. Owen decided to ignore that comment.

“Claire, did you forget to introduce me to our new colleague?” He said with a smirk, seeming to get thorough enjoyment in watching Claire get flustered and think she missed something.

“Uhm—no—Mr. Grady, this is Daenerys Targaryen. Daenerys, Owen Grady, our raptor handler. Daenerys has extensive experience in predatory animal behavior and credentials in the area.” Claire explained quickly, her arms crossed over the front of her white business suit.

“Targaryen,” Owen repeated, tilting his head in interest. “I know of you, I’ve read some of your thesis and heard about your achievements, pretty impressive. What are you hoping to accomplish here at Jurassic World?”

“I was a kid who loved dinosaurs and fantasized about dragons living in our times,” Dany said with a light hearted shrug and a laugh. “I’d always been fascinated by predators, and there was absolutely no way I was going to pass up a chance to work with dinosaurs. What I’d love is to work hands on with something, develop some sort of relationship and be able to get inside of how their mind operates.”

Claire seemed to consider her remark. “Maybe Dr. Wu can introduce you to our newest asset. She’s a hybrid, maybe that could be your start.”

“I’m gonna strongly advise against that,” Owen cut in, shaking his head. Claire shot him a surprised, questioning look.

“Why? She has the experience with predators, if she rears her to adulthood—“

“She’s already hatched, that imprinting period was imperative to bonding. Also, that’s no animal. The raptors, the other animals in the park, yes they’re genetically engineered, but they existed at one point or another. The hybrid is exactly that, a petri dish of whatever else was used to create her. We don’t know what she is. She’s Rex and what else?”

Claire became unforthcoming. “That’s… classified information.”

Owen stared at her, seeming to study her before nodding slowly. “My point exactly.”

Now Dany has to interject. “What was the point of making a hybrid?” She asked, her brows furrowing. 

“Well, our target audience seems to not really be impressed with regular dinosaurs anymore, so the scientists wanted to try something different.” Claire explained. “Something bigger, louder. More teeth, meaner.”

“A bit like how Frankenstein’s Monster was created,” Dany had spoken before she could stop herself, but the idea of this hybrid unsettled her. Bringing back dinosaurs was one thing, but to bring something into this world that doesn’t have a clue where it belongs or what it’s purpose or place is was a completely different situation.

Claire appeared to take Dany’s candid speaking as a bit of insubordination, and her perfectly plucked and penciled brows furrowed. By the grace of the Gods, Dany seemed to be spared Claire’s rebuke when the jingle of her phone went off and the red head looked down at the screen.

“Something’s come up, Owen would you be able to continue Ms. Targaryen’s tour?” She asked. Owen hadn’t spoken against Dany’s words, but his silence had said all that he didn’t. He was in agreement. He nodded, but as Claire turned to leave, she cast a frigid, stern look in Dany’s direction.

“I respect your experience, but if I were you I would use more discretion with who you give your opinions to from here on out, especially given that it’s your first day,” Claire’s words were just as chilled as her gaze before lifting her phone to her ear to make a call and get in the car.

Dany felt her heart plummet into the pit of her stomach. It was like being in school getting into trouble and that sense of impending doom.

“Hey,” Owen said, snapping out of her internal spiral of dread and self loathing. “Don’t listen to Claire. She sees these animals as cash cows and she doesn’t get it. You didn’t tell her anything I haven’t already said, and it pisses her off that she can’t just brush me and my opinion off because you basically affirmed what I’ve been saying.”

“I was holding back, too,” Dany gave a bitter laugh, shaking her head. “There was a lot more I wanted to say but I _was_ using discretion.”

“Don’t worry about it. Claire doesn’t have any say in who gets to keep their job or not. That’s Masrani, especially with the animal handlers. If she was in charge my ass would have been back on the main island awhile ago. But no one else other than maybe Barry, but that would unravel, and both Masrani and Wu know it.”

Owen gave her a light nudge with his arm. “C’mon, we’ll head to the labs first. You’ll get to see the little science experiment too before it gets big enough that we have a repeat of Jurassic Park.”

Owen’s tone was partially joking, but Dany heard an air of caution in his words as well. As she got into the Jeep Owen led her to, she was surprised when Owen actually opened the passenger door for her.

“So, do you go by Daenerys or a nickname?” He asked.

“Dany,” She replied. “People hear ‘Daenerys’ and think I’ve come from a completely different world or something.”

Owen got into the driver's seat once he closed the passenger side door as soon as Dany was in, turning the key in the ignition and the vehicle roared to life.

The drive was quick, with idle small talk exchanged between the two on the journey. Owen was not at all how Dany would have imagined. He was rugged, held a commanding presence and good at his job and what he did, but there was an empathy about him. Something sentimental. She’d seen how he was with the raptors. They weren’t just assets to him, which it appeared was how Claire saw them. Owen not only respected the animals but she could tell he had a bond and attachment to them just the same. They’d become his reason for getting up every morning.

They’d gone through a tunnel where Owen soon parked the keep and led Dany up an elevator to the labs. Headed down the hall, the two were stopped by none other than Henry Wu himself.

“Mr. Grady,” Dr. Wu stated calmly. “I wasn’t expecting you, or company in general.”

Owen gave a curt nod. Dany would have recognized Dr. Wu anywhere. She’d read every study of his she could get her hands on throughout her own studies, and she found herself a little awestruck.

“Doctor, sorry to bother you, I was just bringing our new colleague—“ Owen began. But Dr. Wu’s dark eyes already fell on her.

“Daenerys Targaryen… yes, your arrival has been greatly anticipated. I would know the trademark Targaryen lilac eyes anywhere.” Wu’s whole demeanor changed, showing great interest. It was true, Dany’s eyes were unique in color, but both her mother and late father had the same eye color and silver blonde hair. Dany had often tried to pass off her eye color as grey or blue, but to no avail. “I’ve done immense research on your family’s lineage and their history with dragons. It’s a pleasure to meet the youngest Targaryen dragon.”

Something about that sentence filled Dany with unease, and she brushed it off with a light laugh. “Oh, the dragons are just legend and lore, I’m afraid.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my dear. The dragons were more real than you might think.” Dr. Wu corrected. Dany wasn’t sure if she should be stunned by the correction and reality that there were things in her heritage that were more real than she’d originally thought, or annoyed that this man she didn’t know was trying to explain her own history to her. In all fairness, there was much about her history she didn’t know.

“Come see me sometime, I have plenty of reading material if you’re interested,” Dr. Wu explained. “Now, I imagine Owen brought you here for more than to just humor me and my fascinations with your history.”

Owen cleared his throat and stood with his hands clasped behind his back, but Dany could feel a tension in him beside her. “I brought her over to see the hybrid.”

For a moment, Dr. Wu blinked at him in confusion before realization crossed his smooth features. “Oh! The _Indominus_. Yes, please, feel free to have a look. She’s a little bit of a handful, but she was the stronger of the two to hatch.”

Dany’s thicker brows furrowed. “There’s two of them?”

“There were.”

“What happened to the sibling?”

“She ate it.”

Something in that sentence sent a cold spike up Dany’s spine. Dr. Wu led them to the hatchery room and using his keycard for access, opened the metal door. Upon entering, Dany was completely taken aback by what she saw. Inside was a bipedal theropod, the species she couldn’t even begin to identify. The Indominus was a snowy slate grey color with dark red eyes. She had a sloped muzzle much like that of a _Giganotosaurus_ , with osteoderms down her skull like a _Carnotaurus_. Spines ran along her neck and back, and she was about the size of a smaller German Shepherd. Her claret eyes cut to the visitors abruptly and she lowered her head with a hiss, remaining near the corner of the room, lowering herself in a threatening fashion. She had the overgrown head of a baby as well as other infantile reptilian features, but it didn’t make her any less imposing.

“Holy hell,” Dany breathed, her lilac eyes fixed on the creature as she knelt down, hovering on her haunches incase she needed to bolt to her feet and make a quick getaway. The juvenile had threatened them but hadn’t offered to charge. Not yet anyway.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Wu beamed, clearly proud of his creation.

Dany wasn’t sure if she would have described the creature as _beautiful_. Definitely impressive, but considering she wasn’t identifiable in any way, shape or form just made everything about her seem wrong. Glancing at Owen, she could tell by the look in his green eyes that he thought the exact same, and she was sure this wasn’t the first time he’d seen her.

“Does she have a name?” Dany asked, looking over her shoulder at Dr. Wu but made sure she kept one eye on the irate creature trilling, screeching and hissing at the new presence within her room.

“She‘s called ‘INR-001’.” Dr. Wu said.

“Like she’s an asset,” Dany remarked, the idea sort of disheartening.

“She is an asset, Dr. Targaryen.” Dr. Wu responded, a bit more pointed than he had before. “All the creatures on this island are assets.”

Dany rose to her feet, keeping her movements slow. She would have loved to have reached out to the juvenile, but everything in the youngster’s body language warned her against it. Nonetheless, the last thing she wanted to do was move quickly and trigger further aggression. Despite Dany’s caution, however, it was moot, because the _Indominus_ opened her jaws wider than Dany had ever seen and let loose a sound that was like shattered glass. It was like four different calls overlapping in a cacophony of chaos, higher pitched from young vocal chords but made the hairs on Dany’s arm stand erect. It was a sound that sounded absolutely otherworldly. Mutant, and loud enough to reverberate deafeningly off the metal walls and make Dany cringe. She suddenly felt Owen’s hand close over her upper arm to draw her back further away from the creature.

“How big is she supposed to get?” Owen inquired, looking toward Dr. Wu.

“About fifty feet long fully grown,” Dr. Wu explained. Dany looked over her shoulder at him, her jaw slackening.

“When do you expect to get her into her own paddock?” She asked.

“We’re having one built specially for her and her… _attributes_.” Dr. Wu stated. “When she’s a little bigger, but small enough that we can still manage her.”

“Has she had a handler? Someone there since she hatched, sort of like Owen with his raptors?”

“Unfortunately, no, we couldn’t find anybody with the experience. If you’d like though, you could take her on as a project.”

Dany wanted more than anything to accept. “Unfortunately, she’s well past the stage of imprinting. With her hostility, she would never accept me,” Dany explained, casting a sobering look back at the juvenile. Nobody had handled her other than scientists. Because of that lack of socialization, she would never be anything but dangerous.

  
 _I’m so sorry,_ She thought. _The people that created you failed you._


	2. Chapter II

Visiting the  _ Indominus _ had been a sobering experience. It showed Dany exactly what could happen when humans tried to play God. The creature had no place in this world, and it seemed as though she knew it.

Owen took Dany back to get settled before inviting her to the Main Street. The park was currently closed but restaurants were open for staff with employees. They were seated outside by a glass fire pit, drinks in hand while an order “Pterodactyl Wings”, or cleverly named Buffalo wings, was placed in front of them.

“So, tell me what you really think of Wu’s little creation,” Owen said, plucking three wings to put on his plate. “I can tell by the look on your face.”

Dany had ripped a bit of meat off a flat, dipping it in ranch before sticking in her mouth, shaking her head as she chewed and swallowed. “Honestly sort of sad. They’ve created a monster and they could have at least given her a better shot by getting someone to imprint on her when she hatched, but by not doing so—can you imagine what she’s going to be like when she’s an adult?”

“They have no idea what they’re getting themselves into,” Owen shook his head in affirmation. “You know what happened to Jurassic Park all those years ago, right?”

Dany nodded. “Yeah, unfortunately. InGen seems to have a pattern.”

Owen snorted. “I work with InGen, not by my own accord. You don’t have to tell me,” He replied, taking a sip of his beer. “They see the possibility of making these things into weapons. It’s what they want to use the raptors for and it’s just...when did we forget they’re animals and not machines?”

“Since Hammond and his labs decided they could create prehistoric life,” Dany said.

“To be fair, Hammond actually cared about the animals and their well being. When InGen got involved, and when Wu realized what he was capable of was when it went completely haywire,” Owen explained. “I gotta ask, Wu called you the ‘youngest dragon’. Got me curious.”

There wasn’t really a question in Owen’s remark but Dany for the gist of his inquiry. “There’s a lot of mythology that goes into my family’s history. So much that it seems to have overshadowed fact so greatly that the fact was never really remembered. They say that my family was the ‘Blood of the Dragon’, that House Targaryen was started by Aegon Targaryen and his two sisters, Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen. The blood of Old Valyria had used blood magic to have a connection with dragons, of which they rode into battle, great winged creatures that breathed fire on their enemies.”

She was sure Owen thought she was mad at this point, and when she dared to lift her eyes to meet his face, there was no ridicule, no mocking, but he studied her intently, listening to every word.

“Hell, if we could bring dinosaurs back, who’s to say dragons couldn’t have existed?” He pointed out with a shrug, lifting his beer glass to his lips. “But that’s pretty incredible to have such an extensive family history, something with so much lore and detail.”

“I suppose. It just makes me wonder because there’s so much legend veiling the history. The line between reality and fantasy always seemed like such a grey area,” Dany mused thoughtfully. “It’s odd to think others know my family history and lore better than I do sometimes.”

“So Old Valyria? I didn’t even know a place like that existed.” Owen commented.

“According to modern maps, it doesn’t, but they say it’s where our relationship with dragons began. Following the Doom and the Fall of Valyria, Old Valyria is supposedly in ruins. Nobody dared to venture there and who knows if it even exists now, or ever did.” She said, drawing a breath. “Okay, this entire evening can’t be about me, how did you come to work with the raptors?”

“Well, Wu put me in charge of a clutch of three eggs, I’d worked in animal behavior and training prior, so once they hatched, they imprinted on me, I trained them, spent most waking hours with them and developed the relationship I have with them now,”

Dany nodded softly, mulling over what Owen said. She could only imagine how amazing it was being able to spend so much time with and have such an incredible bond with these creatures like he had. “What’re their names?” She asked.

“Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo,” He responded, and Dany could see the warmth in his eyes when he talked about them. It was obvious they were so much more to him than just features in the park.

“Those are so pretty, they’re fitting for them,” Dany said with a grin. “How’d you jump straight to ‘B’ in the alphabet?”

“Well, Blue was going to be ‘Alpha’, but when she hatched it was pretty obvious she was supposed to be Blue.” He said. “No other name fit her as well.”

“She’s the one with the blue stripe down her side?” Dany commented, tilting her head. “She seems to be the one who you’re closest with.”

“You know what’s interesting? When they were hatching, I did a couple temperament tests on them—all of which we got on video, and anytime I pretended to show weakness, pain, anything like that, the other girls were quick to move in for the kill. But Blue? I’ve worked with a bunch of different animals but I’ve never seen one show any sort of understanding of emotion or empathy like she does.” Owen explained. He seemed completely engaged now, talking about a subject that he spent so much of his days on, that took up so much of his life. But what he told her had Dany absolutely fascinated.

“So many people don’t think animals are capable of that.” She said, a little incredulously. “That they don’t experience emotions to that degree of complexity.”

“That’s what’s so interesting, a lot of them don’t. None of the ones I worked with did, not to that degree. But not Blue. She came up and showed compassion and empathy, checking on me to make sure I was okay. Ever since then, she and I have had something special,” Owen admitted. A softer smile played across Dany’s lips, nodding carefully.

“I’ve only been around them once, from a distance, and even then it was obvious what kind of relationship you two have,” Dany told him. There was a beat of silence between them for a moment, and Owen seemed to just study her. As though for the first time here the emotion and compassion he saw in these animals was being validated. There seemed to be a shift in his expression, one Dany couldn’t read.

“Listen, until they get you hooked up with your own charge, why don’t you help me with the raptors? It’ll give you a chance to get to know them, and then you can kinda get a feel for them and what you’re getting yourself into.”

Dany seemed to consider the offer for a moment but everything within her screamed at her to accept. “That would be great, I’m sure there’s a lot I can learn from you.” She said.

“Then it’s done, you start tomorrow,” Owen said with a grin. “I warn you, it’s not gonna be easy.”

“I’ve seen the supervisor,” Dany said with a laugh. “I don’t think anything here is going to be easy.

+

Later that evening when Owen dropped her off at the bungalows, Dany immediately went in to take a shower. Steam rose at an alarming rate to almost anyone else as the heat immediately choked the small bathroom. But where it would be considered too hot for most, almost scalding, for Dany it was perfect. She liked the heat, it made her feel clean, invigorated. As she stood under the streams of water, her mind raced. What was going to be her purpose here? What would happen when it opened?

What all would she get out of learning under Owen?

They were all questions that raced through her mind as she scrubbed herself, washed her hair and got out of the shower, a warm flush spread across her fair skin from the heat of the water. She poured herself a glass of wine from some grocery shopping she’d gotten done earlier and set to work looking at her laptop until she could barely keep her eyes anymore, finally succumbing from the fatigue of travel and went to climb into bed.

The next morning, her day started. She took a Jeep over to the raptor compounds and set to work. The raptors were a bustle of nervous energy that morning, the instinct to hunt running high. Owen was feeding when he’d noticed a part of the chicken wire lining the already steel fencing having been pulled off and Dany volunteered to go in and get it.

“Alright, I’ll keep them busy, but just be careful,” He warned. Dany went inside the octagon and while the four were distracted by Owen tossing rats down for them, she went to the side of here the wiring was coming undone and knelt by the fence to fix it.

She was lost in focus when she felt a heavy presence come up behind her, heavier than a human and a deep throated rattle made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. The creature bent to study her, it’s muzzle moving into her space as the soft trill of a raptor, wary and territorial, made Dany freeze in her spot.

“Dany, do not move,” Owen ordered. “Don’t say anything—don’t even look at me. Delta is right behind you.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Dany could see the hooked claw on the foot of a raptor just within her line of sight, her breathing at a halt. She didn’t move, but was sickeningly aware of how easily the raptor could jump her and it would be over. She could feel the phantom weight and tearing of claws and teeth that were so close, making that terrifying scenario in her brain more real than for comfort. She heard Owen calling to Barry to try to get in there and a bustle of activity.

She couldn’t move, frozen to the spot and not wanting to give Delta any reason to attack. The raptor’s breath was hot and rancid in the side of her face, and she gripped the fence so tightly her knuckles went white. Delta uttered a bone chilling snarl as she seemed to investigate the newcomer, seeming to trying to decide whether it was worth the attack. But what could Dany possibly do in defense? She had a screwdriver which she could potentially plunge into the tough scaled skin but she’d be dead before she could even do much harm to the dromaeosaur practically on top of her now.

“Delta, come here! Leave it!” Barry ordered once the gates were opened. Delta whirled around with a squeal, uttering a hiss as she seemed to stand nearer to Dany.

_ Shit, she’s resource guarding. Shit shit shit shit… _

“Delta  _ abort.” _ Owen barked sharply. But Delta wasn’t budging. Her almost obsessive interest in Dany made her all the more worried, since this was the behavior predators exhibited toward prey. But she was suddenly aware of the presence of another raptor.

_ That’s it. I’m dead. The whole pack is after me. _

But that was hardly the situation. With a squeal, hissing and barking of two different raptors, Dany flinched and ducked down as the two raptors started tumbling toward her in a ball of of hissing, shrieking, claws and fury, the weight of two animals equating that of a small pony hitting the bars with a thud just as a metal door got shoved open.

“Dany!” Owen shouted, and Dany didn’t think twice. She all but rolled toward the door before scrambling on all fours. Owen grabbed her by the back of her shirt and yanked her through it, shutting the door behind her. Once she was in safety, Dany brought a rush of air into her lungs, feeling like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she collapsed to her knees, trembling as the the spike of adrenaline wore off.

“Jesus Christ, are you okay?” Owen knelt beside her, laying a hand on her back and one on her upper arm. “Are you hurt? Did she get you?”

“No—no, she didn’t,” Dany said breathlessly. She could have sworn she’d stopped breathing the second Delta had approached. “I’m okay. I’ve never felt so close to like, that was the end. I was sure she was going to jump on me.”

“I’m not gonna lie to you and tell you she wasn’t considering it,” Owen said. He was still kneeling beside her, his hand running gently along the backs of her shoulders while trying to calm her into some semblance of normal breathing. “You handled that in every right way you could have. You froze, you didn’t run. Had you ran that would have triggered her to chase you, and you wouldn’t have gotten out of there.”

“Well, no shit,” Dany gave a light snort of a bitter laugh. “I know you don’t run from a bipedal predator known for speed.”

“Thank God for that,” Owen said with a light grin, trying to lighten her spirits a bit as she sat up more on her knees. “The minute I was yelling at Delta though, Blue was in there. She jumped her first.”

“I didn’t realize that until she actually went after her, I thought I was about to get double teamed,” Dany said with a helpless laugh. “She gave me enough time to get out of there.”

There was another slam of a gate as Barry jogged over to them, sweat beading on his bald forehead.

“Are you alright?  _ Putain d'enfer _ —you could ‘ave been killed.” Barry said breathlessly.

“She’s okay, a bit shook up but she’s okay,” Owen told him, and Dany looked up and conceded with a thin, weak smile, nodding.

“She shaved about ten years off my life, but I’m still alive,” Dany said lightly.

“Which is a good thing because we need you,” Owen said, squeezing her shoulder before offering her a hand to help her to her feet, which Dany accepted. “At least try to stay alive until the park opens.”

That prompted a laugh from Dany, and the rest of the day finished off with a little less excitement.

+

A couple weeks had gone by, and Dany continued working at the raptor pen. She was gradually developing a rapport with Blue, who she could now at least drop a rat for and the slate blue raptor would get close enough to her, snatch the rat and leave without showing any sort of aggression. Delta would still peruse around her as though trying to check her out, but there was no further outward aggression, but Dany didn’t trust her nearly enough to turn her back to her.

Echo was indifferent, albeit curious but it was Charlie who would follow Dany around. If she reached out she was met with a hiss, but each day brought the baby of the pack closer and closer as Dany worked around the octagon, watching her and trilling curiously, tilting her head like that of a bird. Owen laughed and told her she had a co worker now, and Dany couldn’t leave a wheelbarrow unattended without the youngest of the pack pulling it over when she wasn’t looking. Eventually, Charlie would greet Dany at the door and stay just out of reach of touch. It was like a cat, demanding attention but wouldn’t allow you to touch her. If Dany had her back turned, Charlie would come up and stick her muzzle against the nape of Dany’s neck, which made her jump out of her skin almost every single time. Owen swore it was because of her reaction that Charlie kept doing it.

Meanwhile, Dany found that she and Owen spent more time together. Merely in a budding friendship, talking about the Raptors, different training ideas. But the more time they spent together the more Dany noticed Claire’s animosity toward her, either responding to her questions in a clipped tone or just ignoring her altogether. While it sort of unsettled her, Dany refused to let the red head’s actions get under her skin.

The next Friday, a party was thrown on behalf of Dany joining the Jurassic World team by some of the other trainers. It was a hot, humid summer night and the park was due to open in the next coming months. A barbecue was hosted on Main Street by the Mosasaurus lagoon and Dany was more than happy to be able to have the evening off and spent time with her colleagues.

Her long silvery blonde hair was partially clipped back and fell to her mid back in loosely curled tendrils, and she wore denim shorts and a knitted white crop top. Once she got to Main Street, Owen was the first one to spot her, as well as Zara, who Dany had gotten surprisingly close to.

“Hey, she made it!” Owen announced with a grin. “Lemme grab you a drink. Beer? Wine? Something harder?”

“Surprise me.” Dany replied, giving him the freedom to choose whatever he saw fit. Owen took the opportunity enthusiastically and went to the bar. Zara looked from Owen’s back to Dany with a wicked grin, sidling up to her.

“Just in case you’re wondering, Owen has been watching for you to come out since this started,” She mentioned casually, when it was obvious she meant for it to be anything but. “And Claire has been absolutely furious over it.”

Dany’s brows shot up, fully engaged in the gossip with her newfound friend, and though she couldn’t understand why Owen would be watching for her, she was intrigued.

“Why would she care? She’s made it painfully obvious she has no interest in Owen,” Dany said, looking toward the taller woman.

“She doesn’t, they’ve been on and off to no avail but now that he’s expressed interest in someone else, and that someone else has been spending more time with him, it drives her mad.”

Dany blinked and a snort of a laugh. “You think Owen is interested in me? We work closely together, I don’t think it’s anything more than a working relationship.”

“Right, because a work colleague watches for your arrival like a smitten puppy,” Zara teased lightly, giving Dany’s arm a light nudge. “Come on, you must see it, you’ve been with men before, haven’t you?”

Dany gave a wry smirk. “Yes, I have, and I’m not nearly drunk enough to be having this conversation.

Zara laughed. “Well, don’t fret because Prince Charming is coming back now to fix that problem.”

Sure enough, Owen had come back with a couple solo cups. But after Zara’s words, Dany was noticing more about Owen. That boyish charm mixed with an authoritative stoicism. He was blunt, friendly with at aloof, and for the first time Dany saw a little more warmth in his eyes when they fell on her.

“Dany, you seem like a vodka cran kinda girl, and a Chardonnay for Zara, per her request.” Owen said as he handed both of them their cups. He would have, in fact, been correct. Dany didn’t pick favorites when it came to vodka. That had to be her hard liquor of choice.

“Did you ever bartend, Owen?” Zara asked.

“There may have been a time I moonlighted as a bartender, not a very good one, kind you, but I tried,” He said with a grin.

“Well, you nailed this one, thank you,” Dany said, shooting him a grateful smile then took a sip of her drink.

“Owen!” All three of them turned to see two women and another man approach them. The guy clapped Owen on the shoulder, a beer bottle in his hand.

“What’s going on, bro?” He said, his chocolate brown eyes meeting Dany’s. He had dark hair and seemed to be at least moderately from around the Costa Rica area, a very mild accent tinting his words. “Daenerys, right?”

“Dany,” Dany corrected lightly, not wanting anybody to have to struggle with her full name. The guy offered a hand.

“Aaron Morales, glad to have you on the team,” He said brightly, and Dany shook his hand with a nod and a smile.

“Aaron’s working with the Mosasaur. Aaron, Dany has been helping me with the raptors until Wu finds her a charge. And here we have Jessi Perez and Erika James. They work with both any of the pteranodons, dimorphodons, all of those, and the herbivores.”

“Great to have you, Dany,” Erika said with a nod and a smile.

“We’ve heard a lot about your work. Are you excited?” Jessi asked. Dany nodded.

“I am, this was something I dreamed about as a kid and never thought it would ever be possible,” She explained. That seemed to be a collective opinion, and the night was spent on ugh them all drinking, talking and enjoying themselves. At one point, Claire did in fact approach her.

“Congratulations on coming into the Jurassic World family,” She said with a rather insincere smile. “I hope Owen is helping you learn the ropes with the raptors.”

“He is, he’s been a huge source of guidance, I’ve learned a lot from him.” Dany responded, still smiling but after her first encounter with Claire and the way the woman had been behaving toward her, she preferred to keep her at a distance.

“That’s good, I’m sure you can learn much more from him as well.” Claire said casually, standing beside Dany as they watched the going inside between the other people attending the party. “Just, between us, and from my own experience with him, I would keep it that way if I were you, just work buddies.”

Claire’s comment caught Dany off guard. “What do you mean?”

“I’m just saying that it would be in your best interest to keep your relationship with Owen professional. He’s sort of a troubled guy, a little difficult.” Claire said with a shrug.

Now Dany could see what the red head was doing, and her eyes narrowed. “I don’t think of Owen in the way you think,” She said. “Also, I fail to see how my personal life or relationships are any of your business.”

“No, they’re not,” Claire responded, seeming puzzled by the obvious defensive stance Dany had taken to her words. “I’m just saying I’ve been down that road, I’m just looking out for you.”

“Right,” Dany returned, now more wary of Claire’s intentions.

“I’m serious, I want to see you stick around, and I just don’t think Owen thinks very highly of women. He’s always been very controlling, he’s got to be the alpha. I’m just saying if you want to make your life easier, I would avoid that at all costs.”

Dany had had enough of the conversation. “Well, I appreciate your concern and advice, even though that hasn’t been my experience with him.”

“You also haven’t been here long enough to get the full experience with Owen Grady,” Claire pointed out.

“Well, again, I don’t see him in the way you seem to think I do.” She said. Claire eyed her scrutinably.

“Maybe not, but he seems to see you in that way.”

Dany had to bite her tongue. “It was lovely talking to you, Claire, but I’d better go mingle,” She said, her tone a little more pointed than it had been before as she turned to leave.

“Enjoy your evening, Daenerys,” Claire responded as Dany walked away toward the Mosasaurus tank.

She climbed up into the stands and took a seat, watching the enormous marine reptile swim around the tank, catching a glimpse of the long, scaled back only to see the tail breach for a fraction of a second. As she watched, she found herself lost in thought, lightly flicking her nail against the edge of the cup. She wasn’t sure what bothered her more, Claire inserting herself in Dany’s business, or the thought that she might be right.

And if she was, why did Dany care so much? Why did she let it get under her skin?

Footsteps on metal caught her attention and she saw Zara climbing up into the stands to come sit next to her.

“Hey, you alright?” The dark haired woman asked. Dany gave a shrug with a dry smile, shaking her head.

“Yeah, I just had a weird conversation with Claire,” She said. Zara’s pale green eyes immediately narrowed and her brows knit together.

“What do you mean? What did she say?”

“Oh she mentioned Owen and just suggested I keep our relationship professional. I said I failed to see how it was her business and she started telling me all this nonsense like he was difficult and controlling and didn’t have respect for women.” She said and Zara snorted.

“That is rubbish. Owen may be firm with his raptors but he has never been anything but chivalrous and respectful. He’s a very easy to please man, is completely happy with going on a walk or watching movies with pizza and beer and Claire is a wine and dine type of girl. She was too high maintenance for him.”

“So none of what she said is true?”

Their conversation was interrupted by another set of footsteps and she turned to see Owen climbing up the stairs with a wrapped gift in the shape of a long rectangular box. When he saw both Dany and Zara on the bleachers, he shot them both a quizzical look.

“Hey—you guys hiding out up here or something?” He asked. Zara’s eyes cut to Dany in a secret glance, starting to stand.

“Just chatting, I’ll leave you to it,” She said. “Also, Dany I suggest anything you want to know, lay it out on the table.”

With that, she turned to leave and Owen looked back at Dany, tilting his head.

“What was that about?”

“It’s nothing,” Dany said, shaking her head. “You stealing away, too?”

“A little bit, I wanted to give you this. Sort of a ‘welcome to the team’ gift.” He said, sitting beside her and handed her the box. It was relatively decent in weight, and Dany began pulling the taped sides away from the wrapping. Once it was free, a wooden box was as beneath the wrapping paper, and as she unlatched it, there was black felt covering nesting three scaled eggs, one black and red, another green and tan and one cream and bronze, all twice the size of a large avocado. When she realized what they were, her violet eyes widened.

“Dragon eggs?” She said, looking to Owen.

“Allegedly. I highly doubt they’re real, maybe just painted, but I thought they were cool and fitting. You could put them on your coffee table or something. But either way, you have your dragons in spirit,” Owen commented. Dany’s expression softened as she looked down at the eggs, running the pad of her finger over them. They felt like stone, but she could swear she felt an odd vibration from them. She felt warmth, but just chalked it up to the warm Costa Rica evening.

“They’re beautiful, Owen, thank you,” She said, truly touched by the sentiment, looking at him with a soft smile.

“I’m glad you like them,” He said with a light grin. “So, you wanna tell me what actually happened?”

Dany sighed, closing the box. “It’s stupid, really, but I just had a weird conversation with Claire.”

Almost immediately, Owen’s brows furrowed. “What did she say to you?”

“Oh she just was asking about me working with you and if I was learning a lot, then went into suggesting I keep my relationship with you strictly professional.”

Owen’s eyes darkened. “Because clearly she sees everything even if we’re not seeing it.” He responded tersely, not directed toward Dany but she could hear his annoyance. “What were the omnipotent Claire Dearing’s reasons behind that?”

“She told me how you were sort of controlling, difficult, and that you didn’t have a lot of respect for women, basically,” She said, her eyes focused on the grain of the wooden box. It was a really uncomfortable conversation to have, especially considering the idea of taking anything further hadn’t even been breached yet. But while Owen seemed annoyed at Claire, he didn’t seem put off by it.

“You’ve been around me enough in just a few weeks, what’s your take on what she said?” Owen asked.

“I told her that hasn’t been my experience with you,” Dany responded, though she couldn’t shake the feeling of apprehension. She’d only really known Owen a couple weeks.

“Here’s the thing, I’m a pretty easy guy. We don’t even know where this is going, and really there’s no rushing into anything, so I’m not sure where Claire gets the right to have any sort of narrative about what this is. Also, the reason why Claire and I didn’t work out is because the one date we went on, she printed out an itinerary for the night out. She couldn’t drink tequila because of a diet she was on and she complained about me wearing board shorts when we’re in Central America. She’s high maintenance and I drove her crazy, so we never ended up working out.”

Something about that made Daenerys feel more at ease. “She really does come off as high maintenance, and sort of rigid.” She said with a soft chuckle.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Owen said wryly. But his expression softened. “I invited you to work with me with the raptors because I respect what you’ve done and the skill you’ve shown me, regardless of your gender and believe me, I know they’re not easy, and they imprinted on me and still test me. But you’ve been incredible with them, and I can’t wait to see what you accomplish when you have your own charge.”

Dany nodded softly, and Owen stood up, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. “The night is still young and the bar is still totally full, come on down when you’re ready,”

As he turned, Dany looked his way. “Thank you again for the dragon eggs, Owen,” She told him, and Owen paused and looked at her with a soft, half smile and brisk nod before heading back down.


	3. Chapter III

The night of the party was both some of the most fun Dany had ever had, but also conflicting. The next coming weeks to follow would only further knot up her thoughts further, with Claire’s words constantly in the back of her mind, and Owen’s contradictory ones, though she had a gut feeling that Owen was the more trustworthy one.

Weeks went by, and Dany worked more closely with Owen and the raptors. At night, she would come home to her pleasantly warm bungalow and the dragon eggs in the box that sat on her bedside table. But as days wenton, she felt the slight tug of a draw toward the eggs, a buzzing of energy that she couldn’t quite explain. When she went to pick one up one night, she nearly dropped one on the floor in surprise.

Not only was it heavier, but it felt _warm_. Dany tried to justify it as the stone soaking in the warmth of the climate, but it grew warmer by the day. All three of them. It was something she could no more explain than she could her fierce protectiveness over seemingly inanimate objects.

+

“You’re joking, right?” Owen cut an incredulous look in Dany’s direction as he tossed morning rats to the raptors from above on the catwalk where they both stood. “Wu is literally going to laugh you out of the lab.”

“I know how it sounds. It’s mad, it really is,” Dany protested. “But I’m telling you, Owen, they’re getting warmer by the day; not only that, but heavier.”

Owen shook his head, but the look in his eyes wasn’t complete disbelief. He wasn’t discrediting or invalidating her theory, but he seemed unable to really grasp it himself.

“I just want to see if I can borrow one of the incubators. Everything Dr. Wu’s working on at the time is either hatched or the embryo isn’t in the egg yet, he’s too focused on his work on the Indominus DNA.” Dany continued, her lilac eyes watching a rat arch through the air and into the snapping jaws of the first raptor quick enough to catch it. “If you back me on this, I’ll have more of a voice.”

“Okay, and what if the eggs don’t hatch?” Owen pointed out. “I’m going to look like an idiot for going to bat for you.”

“If they don’t hatch, I will take the fall,” Dany promised. “I’ll tell him I can’t guarantee it but I just have a feeling. And this could be the opportunity of a lifetime.”

Owen drew in a deep breath through his nose and released it, leaning both hands on the rail as he set the bucket down, his green eyes fixed on the raptors down below. 

“Owen,” Dany touched his arm, searching what she could of his face until he met her gaze. “Have I led you to not trust my instincts in any shape or form thus far?”

Owen’s shoulders went a little slack as he turned his body a little to face her. “... No, you haven’t.”

“What if, by some sliver of a chance, those eggs are viable? What if we could bring even just one dragon into the world, something nobody has ever seen? If not, what do we have to lose?”

“Our credibility,” Owen snorted softly.

“True, but if we ignore this and we’re wrong, that’s an even greater loss,” Dany told him. “Okay, the world knows dinosaurs existed, they exist now, but dragons? To bring a creature long since thought to be nothing but myth into reality? Even Wu had said dragons were more real than we could imagine, and after the last couple of days, I can’t help but feel he could be right.”

Owen released a heavy sigh. “Alright. I’ll back you on this, but I can tell you I don’t think Wu is going to be quite as convinced.”

“Maybe, or maybe he’ll have some faith in me and let me at least try,”

+

“ _Absolutely not._ ”

Dany all but physically deflated. “Dr. Wu, believe me I know this sounds insane—“

“ _Insane?_ Dr. Targaryen, I have brought _dinosaurs_ back to life through genetic engineering. I have done something most people would have thought to have been insane and I’ve heard worse than that. What you’re implying is absolutely preposterous.” Dr. Wu retorted. “This machinery is invaluable to my research and the Park’s livelihood, and you want to use it so you could try to hatch what could very well be painted ostrich eggs or ceramic coffee table decorations? That you’re trying to tell me were sold to Mr. Grady as dragon eggs?”

Dany wasn’t about to give up on this, and her jaw set. “Dr, Wu, you were the one to tell me dragons very likely existed.” She argued.

“Yes, _existed_ being the key word, past tense.” Wu responded. “Not anymore.”

“How is that any different from the dinosaurs in this park that you brought back? You even said, yourself that you did what others thought to be impossible.”

Wu sighed. “The difference is that I know where the eggs came from. I know the sources that the DNA also came from, the fossils. There has been physical proof throughout the ages of the existence of every creature you see now.” He said, setting a file down on his desk, which smacked down on the metal as though in emphasis. “You don’t even really know where these eggs came from. You said Mr. Grady bought them from some oddities site, how do you even know how authentic they are? And if they were real don’t you think they would have long since died?”

Owen drew a breath. “To be fair, Doctor, the woman I bought them from had extensive knowledge on the Targaryen family, in fact she was the one who showed them to me and even knocked down the price significantly when she found outI was getting a gift for a Targaryen. She said the ‘fires told her’ that I would be coming to her, to which when I sort of questioned her she said some crap about how the flames share secrets that the dark hides, some other bulls—nonsense.”

Dr. Wu’s brows show up, “She knew about the Targaryen dynasty?” He questioned. When Owen nodded his affirmation, Wu’s chocolate brown eyes turned back to Dany, searching hers as though looking for some reason to believe this was all a trick that only the vendor had been in on.

“Do you have a picture of the eggs?”

Dany quickly dug her phone out of her pocket, so quickly she almost flung it across the floor, swiping through her pictures and presented the phone to Dr. Wu of the three eggs. Wu took the device in both his hands, even zooming in on the image as his eyes narrowed scrutinably. His expression changed to something Dany didn’t recognize.

“Who was the vendor?” He said without taking his eyes off the image.

“I have no idea, it was some little hole in the wall store. I spoke to her over the phone since she didn’t have pictures of them on the website. I can send you the website if you’d like.” Owen said.

“Please do,” Dr. Wu said as he handed the phone back to Dany.

“Dr. Wu, I said the same thing to Owen, but think of what we could be missing out on if we just let these waste a way? What if we’re wrong and there’s something in them?” Dany asked.

“My dear, you have absolutely no idea just how astronomical that would be for science and the world in general.” He said. And with that, he sighed.

“Alright. A week. You can have an incubator in here for a week. If they’re as warm as you say, considering that’s how one would hatch a dragon egg, a week should be more than enough time for them to hatch.”

Dany felt an overwhelming sense of joy and excitement, having to rein herself in from screaming. “Thank you, Doctor, I won’t forget this, ever.”

Wu gave a dry laugh. “If you’re wrong, Dr. Targaryen, I’m afraid you probably won’t. I don’t think anyone in the park will _let_ you forget for as long as you’re here.”

Dany really hoped that wouldn’t be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the ambush of chapters, I’m trying to get this caught up, I might leave this here and let people read the start before adding on later.


	4. Chapter IV

Days had gone by, with Dany sitting in the lab after helping Owen with some of the chores at the Raptor Octagon. She sat in a chair, staring at the incubator that held the more colorful eggs. But nothing seemed to be happening. There wasn’t a single twitch of an egg about to hatch. Nothing. The metal clawed arm would pick each egg up and rotate it regularly. Dany had tried adjusting the temperature as hot as it would go, but to no avail.

She sat sideways curled up in the office chair, a leg draped over the side when a hand touching her shoulder startled her back to the present. She snapped her head up to see Owen with two paper cups of coffee as he handed her one.

“Any luck?” He asked as she took with a thin smile of thanks.

“Nothing.” She said with a defeated sigh, turning her head back to the incubator as Owen pulled up a chair. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the sympathetic  _ I told you _ look she knew was on his face.

Owen sighed, sitting next to her. “There’s still a couple days, but—“

“Don’t say it,” Dany rolled her eyes but she was too tired to really give much more of a protest, her resolve dwindling away gradually.

“— _ But _ , you may have to just come to the conclusion that nothing might hatch out of the eggs. I know it’s disappointing, it sucks but what are the odds of those being dragon eggs? It was a long shot to begin with. I know you’ve spent hours in here and a ton of hope that they might be viable but the odds have kinda been against you since day one.” Owen said, his tone was gentle but still trying to let her down easy.

“There  _ has _ to be, though. You felt how warm they were. Something has to be in those eggs.” Dany said.

Owen smirked lightly. “What’re you going to do if emus or something hatch out of those eggs?”

Dany snorted. “I have that thing turned up so high that if it isn’t a dragon, nothing is hatching out of those eggs.” She admitted, taking a sip of her coffee.

Frowning curiously, Owen pushed himself up out the chair to look at the temperature. “ _ Jesus _ , Dany. You’re gonna cook whatever’s in those at that temp.”

“Not a dragon,” Dany said, her eyes never leaving the incubator as she set her coffee down to wring her long, silver blonde hair back in a messy bun. “Fire can’t kill a dragon.”

+

Unfortunately, within the next couple of days concluding the week, nothing had hatched out of the eggs. Dr. Wu was empathetic, but firmly told her. They couldn’t sacrifice the incubator any longer.

“They’re basically stone at this point,” He said. “Just use them as a decoration.

But Dany couldn’t give up yet. She thanked Dr. Wu for his time, took the eggs, but she had another idea. And she knew Owen wasn’t going to like it.

+

“You’ve officially lost it.” Owen muttered, watching in disbelief back at his trailer by Raptor Octagon as Dany set each egg carefully in the stone fire pit outside. A couple chais lounges surrounded the pit and as the sun started to go down, Dany prepared to light it.

“What if the incubators weren’t hot enough?” She countered, crouched down as she set wood and other kindling around the eggs before sticking the lighter in to light the nearest piece of piece. “They’re dragons. I told you, fire can’t kill a dragon.”

“They might be  _ nothing _ , and burning those could just result in really ugly ovals if this doesn’t work.” Owen said, his hands on his hips as he watched the fires start lapping at the night air as they rose up and gradually engulfed all three eggs. It was at that moment, Owen could have sworn he saw one twitch. But he couldn’t be sure. But something in him suddenly gave him more faith in her plight.

He turned and went inside. Dany turned her head, frowning.

“Where’re you going?”

He came back out with a couple sleeping bags and blankets, tossing one of each to Dany. “I know you’re not going to leave them, and you’re not sleeping out here alone.” He said, getting set up on a chais next to hers as she sat down on one.

“You really don’t have to,” She protested.

Owen had already set up his sleeping bag. “I’m not arguing with you.” He said firmly. But she saw the slightest twitch of a grin tug at the corner of his lips. With a grin, Dany set up her own, and that was where they camped out. Nothing could be heard except for the nightly jungle activity, and the occasional padding of feet and calls of the raptors not two hundred feet from where they lay.

+

The next morning, Owen woke up to something he never thought in a million years he’d see. Dany was crouched by the dying remnants of a fire, the blanket wrapped around her, and three small winged creatures the size of small, scrawny chickens now all around her. One was in her arms, another perched on her shoulder, and one in front of her that she was reaching out to.

Owen slowly threw his own blanket back, his mouth agape. The one on Dany’s shoulder was emerald green and gold, the one in the fire pit a copper and cream color, while the one in her arms was jet black black and deep crimson red. All three heads shot up to look up at him, eyes big and shining, chittering and squawking in little high pitched sounds.

“Holy shit on a Goddamn shingle…” Owen breathed. Baby dragons. Three of them. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at.

Dany turned and looked at him, a huge smile on her face. Unshed tears shone in her lilac eyes.

“What did I tell you?” She gave a choked laugh, emotional by the whole experience. The little black dragon was still curled up in her arms, with two back legs and a thin membrane of wings on its forearms. It stared up at Owen as though all three were seeing the world for the first time, tendrils of smoke curling up into the air from its nostrils.

Owen couldn’t help but laugh, looking to the little emerald green dragon on Dany’s shoulder. “Let me see you for a second, buddy—“

When he reached to try to coax the little dragon onto his hands, tiny claws hooked into the fabric of Dany’s shirt and it squawked its protest loudly. Owen relented immediately. “Okay—okay, I won’t take you from your mama.”

Dany wiped her eyes, her free hand gently stroking the little copper dragon. “It literally happened about an hour ago. I heard rustling, went to the fire just as it was dying and they started hatching.”

“Wu is going to shit sideways,” Owen said, shaking his head. He looked at Dany. “You brought dragons into the world, D. Literal, real dragons. And they’ve imprinted on you. You are mom to them.”

Dany carefully shrugged her shoulder, wincing as little claws dug into her skin, lifting a hand to gently nudge the green one forward toward Owen. “Here—you can have a look at him. All three are males.”

Owen carefully cupped his hands to form a safe platform for the little green one. It had to be no more than four pounds, the green dragon’s little forearms gripping for purchase on Owen’s hands. His wings were no more than papery membranes, which he extended and flapped for balance before reluctantly settling into Owen’s hands.

“They’re actually here,” Dany breathed. “I never thought in my life I would see a dragon other than stories, but here they are.”

“They’re going to get big in no time, too,” Owen said, gently brushing a finger along the green dragon’s neck. At this age they were all neck, tail and wing. They were the most extraordinary creatures, but it wasn’t like the Indominus. It was as though all three knew that they belonged.

“We’ll have to keep them up here for now. Do not let Wu try to talk you into keeping them in the hatchery,” Owen told her. “These are  _ your _ dragons, Dany. The eggs were given to you, InGen has no claim over them. Know your rights, if you want to display them in the park it could be amazing but know that these guys belong to you.”

Dany nodded, her mind whirling. The black dragon in her arms curled up against her, but it still blinked at Owen with crimson eyes. There was a fire in those eyes, and a fierce intelligence.

_ You’re going to be trouble _ . Owen thought.  _ I can tell already. _

“Let’s try to get them fed. We have no idea what dragons actually like, so that’s going to be a feat in itself.” Owen said, moving his hands so the green dragon could scrabble back onto Dany’s shoulder before standing. “I’ll go to the fridge and see what we have.”


	5. Chapter 5

Though Dany wanted to protect her dragons and keep them out of the prying eyes of the overly eager professor, she had to make sure they were in good health, and she owed it to Dr. Wu to let him see the dragons, much to her chagrin.

Owen helped her cart the other two in a large metal carrier, while the black dragon coiled on her shoulder. Owen tried to help detach him to stick him in the carrier as well, only to be hissed at and miss a puff of flame from the little dragon’s jaws. Both Owen and Dany had opted to just let him ride on his person’s shoulder in the Jeep, and he did exactly that. When they got into the labs, the minute Wu took one look at the little dragon on Dany’s shoulder, and the other two in the carrier, his jaw dropped.

“I don’t believe it,” He breathed as he ushered them into an exam room. He’d called for Dr. Harding, the park vet, so that he could come and take a look to make sure they were in good health. “What stunning little specimens… “

Dany had set the carrier on the exam table and let the other two out. “The green one is named Rhaegal, the copper one Viserion, after my two brothers, and the black one is Drogon.”

Rhaegal had clambered his way out of the carrier, winged talons scraping along the metal, his tail lashing in aggravation at the new surroundings. He flapped his wings off the table about a foot before thudding unceremoniously onto the floor. Dany bent to scoop him up and let him perch on her wrist, given a falconry glove used to handle birds of prey and in the park’s case, some of the taloned, winged dinosaurs.

Dr, Wu was in complete awe. “Dr. Targaryen, this is a huge advancement for science and the park itself. Let me take some blood samples.”

Dany stiffened, and as though reacting to her physical response, Drogon snaked his neck out and screeched, the tiny spines on the back of his neck bristling. “I’d rather wait for Dr. Harding to get here.”

Dr. Wu began to protest, then Owen stepped in. “In all due respect, Doc, they’re Dany’s dragons. They were given to her, she hatched them when no one else had any faith that she could. They sat on my fire pit all night only to hatch the next morning. They don’t belong to InGen or the park, they belong to her and they’ve bonded to her. She gets the final call on what happens to those dragons.”

Owen was cordial, but his tone was firm, fixing a steady stare on the doctor. Dr. Wu finally relented, nodding and cleared his throat.

“Reasonable enough,” He said. “I do hope Dr. Targaryen will allow us to feature her dragons from time to time, especially when they’re grown.”

“It will be something I consider,” Dany responded, gently stroking her finger along Drogo/ slender neck. Though much to her reluctance, she knew she’d have to humor them from time to time. She almost wondered if it was better the dragons had remained but a myth, for the sake of her little three and the prying eyes she knew they were going to face.

+

Doc Harding came in to do blood work and other exams on the three dragons, absolutely blown away by what he was staring at. Both Rhaegal and Viserion screeched their protests, but overall were the least violent of the three. Drogon hissed, spit, clawed and bit, thankfully only puffing out little blasts of fire that Doc Harding could easily dodge. It wasn’t until Dany came over to help hold the little black dragon down and murmur to him, Drogon seemed to settle.

The babies passed with flying colors and a clean bill of health, but it didn’t take long for word to spread of the dragons that were born on Isla Nublar. The other staff members were vying for a look at the youngsters, to which Dany obliged within reason. But soon, Claire Dearing was the next to learn about the birth of the dragons. Owen had gotten them settled in the hatchery next to the Raptor Octagon, though for the most part they insisted on being with Dany. When they saw a Mercedes SUV come up the trail, Dany stood just as Owen did.

Claire and Zara got out of the car, both women pulling off their sunglasses. Claire gaped at the three dragons, but Zara seemed a bit more excited, considering she’d seen her friend get the dragon eggs from Owen, and she moved next to Dany and gave her arm a light squeeze.

“These are real dragons? No genetic engineering or splicing or anything?” Claire asked, turning her gaze back to little Viserion. While one of the more friendly dragons, Viserion chittered before hissing softly, steam rising from his jaws and nostrils.

“Nope. Right out of the egg. Nothing done prior.” Dany said. Drogon was on her shoulder, Rhaegal on her arm, and Dany saw the look of utter temptation Zara had on her face and knew her friend wanted to reach out and touch Rhaegal. “Want to hold him?”

“Will he be okay with it?” Zara said a little warily. Dany grinned.

“He’ll be fine. They’re a little wary with new people right now but if I’m here and I’m allowing it, they’ll be perfectly fine.”

Zara Young had always been a bit reserved when it came to interacting with the creatures of the park, but she couldn’t help but be intrigued. Dany could see it in her pale green eyes. As she reached out, Drogon tilted his little head not unlike that of a bird, craning his neck before pushing his head into Zara’s hand, a trilling sound that Dany could swear sounded like a purr reverberated in the back of his throat. The other two piled on top of each other, wing claws scraping across the metal table, and now Zara, laughing, was doling out pets and scratches to all three of them.

“God, they’re bloody  _ warm. _ ” Zara exclaimed, looking up at Dany in amazement as she still held Drogon in one arm.

“ _ Dragon _ ,” Dany repeated with a laugh as her friend seemed to roll her eyes at what could have been seen as obvious.

“So when are they going to be moved into an enclosure and featured in the park?” Claire asked, not so much an inquiry but more of a demand, right to the point. Dany bristled.

“They’re not.” She responded tersely. She’d told Dr. Wu she’d consider it but right now, she didn’t want to give Claire any leeway to think she had control over what happened with the dragons.

“Excuse me? What do you mean they’re not? You don’t have a say in that, it’s Dr. Wu’s choice, they’re property of Jurassic World.” Claire retorted.

“No, the eggs were given to me and I hatched them. They are by no means property of Jurassic World, which means the call is entirely mine.” Dany fired back, her violet eyes narrowed. Claire’s lips pursed, and the two women stared at each other in challenge, ice in blue and fire in violet.

“Actually, Ms. Dearing, it is in fact Dr. Targaryen’s choice. The dragons are hers, she hatched them and had imprinted on them from eggs that were given to her.”

“What? Given to her by who?” Claire looked in absolute disbelief.

“By me.” Owen stated flatly, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You just had dragon eggs lying around?” Claire shook her head and rolled her eyes. “What is she going to do with three dragons? They were born here, they should be property of the park.”

“I’m afraid that’s not how it works.” Dr. Wu responded, ever the calm voice of reason. “Perhaps if we are lucky, Dr. Targaryen will allow Jurassic World to feature her dragons, but ultimately that is up to her. If you’d like to take it up with Mr. Masrani, you’re more than welcome to.”

“I’m going to,” Claire responded shortly.

“Good, But just know I will be backing Dr. Targaryen’s statement and am in complete support of her case in being able to keep her dragons.”

“ _ Her dragons _ ,” Claire scoffed, but she really was at a loss. But as she stormed out of the lab, Daenerys had a feeling this wasn’t the end of the situation, and a tightness of anxiety twisted in her chest. Drogon fluttered upward, eliciting a squawk of surprise from Zara who flinched back, sort of gliding into Dany’s arms. Dany’s gaze was fixed on the door Claire had stalked out of, and she was startled out of the endless rabbit hole of “what if’s” by Owen’s arm slipping around her shoulders.

“Hey,” He said gently. “She’s not going to get the dragons.”

“No, she won’t,” Dany responded, beneath the conviction and determination in her voice, it also wavered with her own anger and frustration, but underlying fear of losing the babies she’d stayed up with to hatch, look after and truly bonded with. The sigil of her family and really the last living indication that maybe that part of her history was real and not shrouded in a haze of uncertainty. “Hell will freeze before I let her or the park claim my dragons. You gave me the eggs, Owen, nobody else other than you believed they could hatch.”

Dany hated the fact that sometimes her anger and frustration made her emotional, and she swallowed the lump that lodged in the back of her throat.

“Hey, hey hey—it’s okay,” Drogon skittered up along Dany’s shoulder as Owen came near her, but Dany squared herself away from Owen.

“Don’t—really, I’m fine,” Dany muttered, the pad of her thumb wiping the inner corner of her eye to staunch the sting of tears that had begun welling in her eyes. “I’m just bloody furious with her. I don’t know what gives her the right.”

“Daenerys, listen to me,” Dr. Wu said as Dany, trying to retrieve Drogon off her shoulder, moved to the other two on the table to reassure the obvious distressed dragons that knew she was upset. “Claire has absolutely no leg to stand on. If she goes to Masrani, I will talk to him, and he’ll see just the rapport you have with your dragons. He’s not going to take them. Legally he can’t, you have rights, and he wouldn’t.”

“I’ll also vouch that I gave them to her,” Owen said, and without seeming dejected at all, he gave her a bit of space. Though Dany could be emotional, he was realizing, she was also a little hot headed.

“I saw him give them to her, too.” Zara added. “Well, not directly but I saw him with the box coming up on the bleachers to give them to her. There’s nothing they can do, D, don’t worry about it.”

Dany felt a tug on a strand of her hair and reached back to retrieve Drogon, again after he clambered his way back up her shoulder, “Don’t bite my hair, come on now,” She scolded gently as she let him perch on her hand. “You’re right. She’s angry and she’s threatening but in actuality, she can’t do anything.”

  
_ She can’t do anything. _ She had to just convince herself of that.


	6. Chapter VI

Nearly a month later, Dany had been working with Owen and the dragons. All three of them were about the size of medium sized dogs now, and Dany couldn’t believe how fast that had happened. Getting a little too big for the hatchery now, Owen had suggested bringing them into the raptor pen just to give them some space, and introduce them to the raptors. Owen had taught Dany the best way to work with them and train them, and they responded quicker than Owen had seen. 

Drogon, however, the winged shadow, was a little more aggressive and bullheaded. He challenged Dany, and Owen, but he was also more attached to Dany and fiercely protective of her. They’d brought the dragons in first to let them get used to it, and they were flying now. Each one had a leather strap around their ankle much like falconers did with birds of prey, though they were getting to the point of being heavy enough that holding them was almost a bit much.

“Alright, raptors are currently locked up, we can slowly start introducing them.” Owen said. “The raptors are all used to you now, just, y’know, keep your distance from Delta. I think the socialization for both of them will be a great thing.”

“If we can keep them all in the same area, that would be so convenient,” Dany agreed. Viserion was in her arms, hind claws clutching her forearm that supported underneath him, talons on both wings on her shoulders. But his long neck craned around to look at the surroundings, giving a screech as and lashing his tail. Rhaegal was perched in a tree at a safe distance, and Drogon also observed from above, Dany hearing him land in a tree, possibly the same one as Rhaegal as the green dragon hissed and shrieked furiously. There was a bustle of branches, leaves, the flapping of wings and it seemed the conflict was sorted.

Dany looked down at Viserion, warm and heavy in her arms. “Come on, darling, join your brothers.”

She gave him a little bounce in her arms, turning her head to avoid a wing to the face as she released Viserion and he caught enough air to head up toward the tree.

“Barry! Release Blue and Charlie first!” Owen called, and the chute was raised. Blue and Charlie both carefully entered the area, obviously sensing something was different. Dany glanced up, seeing the three dragon heads craning out of the tree, chittering and squawking like overgrown reptilian birds. But she saw Drogon’s black head first, his crimson eyes fixed on the raptor as he cocked his head.

Blue rumbled softly, pausing cautiously as she reared her body up. The reverberating “raptor bark” left the slate grey and blue raptor and Dany could hear the returning call from one of the other two in the other chute.

“She’s checking for her siblings,” Dany commented, and she saw Owen nod.

“She’s making sure they’re still safe,” He responded. Charlie’s body posture was a little lower, snaking her head around timidly but following her sister’s lead. It was clear at that moment who was higher in the hierarchy. Charlie was turning to her sister for reassurance.

The raptor vocalizations sent chills down Dany’s spine. It was an almost inhuman squeal, and the minute Blue saw the movement in the trees, she hesitated. But Owen soon came into her view, and Charlie’s as well.

Blue barked and trilled, moving towards Owen and purposefully brushing her body lightly along Dany’s hip. A total sign of acceptance. Nothing a raptor did was without reason, Dany had come to realize that.

“Hey gorgeous,” Dany murmured to her lightly, letting a hand skim along the smooth, pebbled skin of the velociraptor’s back. Owen had knelt down to watch, trying not to interfere much, but he did stroke Blue’s face as she came over to him and lowered her nose to him, her head very nearly the size of a horse’s.

Charlie came over as Dany knelt down and pushed her head into her chest, and Dany couldn’t help but smirk, taking the moment where the raptor actually let her cradle her head, if even for a couple seconds.

“You guys aren’t helping,” Owen said jokingly. But watching Blue’s actions, Dany could see one slitted pupil watching the tree. She knew. Dany was sure she knew.

“Try to get Drogon down here. He and Blue are going to be the best ones to introduce first.” He told Dany. Looking up, Dany saw the black and crimson scales of Drogon as he craned his head out of the tree, squealing his indignance as his flaming red eyes fixed on the velociraptor below.

“Drogon,” She called. “Come here, love.”

Drogon eyed her reluctantly before he stretched his wings and took to the air, careening around before coming to land on the ground near Dany. Blue tilted her head while chittering, eyeballing the dragon as though unsure of how to react.

The raptor took a step toward and Drogon took a couple steps forward, stretching his neck out and his nostrils flared, releasing smoke that rose up over his face like a veil.

Dany waited with baited breath, and there was a tense moment where it could have gone either way. But once Blue seemed content in the dragon’s presence, both creatures seemed to settle with coexisting, and Charlie became more brave while investigating the dragon further. She stuck her nose under his wing, sniffed, sneezed, then drew her head back. Drogon swung his head around with opened jaws, his razor sharp teeth visible but it was more like a dog playing than actually going to bite, rearing up and flapping his wings. Charlie squealed and darted forward, and Drogon flapped into the air, and the pursuit commenced.

“That went better than I thought it would,” Dany said with a laugh. Owen chuckled, his arms crossed over his chest.

“They’re going to be buds,” Owen said, and he looked over to the far side just as Blue darted after her sister and Drogon. Soon, both Viserion and Rhaegal also took flight and circled the Octagon, and something about the sight brought tears to Dany’s eyes. It really was beautiful, watching the three dragons flying next to each other and the raptors underneath.

The next introductions were Echo and Delta, trying to just get them accustomed. As Owen turned to talk to Barry, who was also grinning from ear to ear watching the encounter, Dany looked up as Delta had turned and started advancing on her, hunkered down with that same rattle that sent chills down her spine.

“Delta, get out of here,” Dany growled, eyeing the raptor but that cold fist of dread clutched at her insides. Owen turned and immediately saw what was going on.

“ _ Delta, leave it _ .” Owen snapped. But Dany suddenly felt a whoosh of air and the shriek of rage from Drogon as the spines on his neck raised, having landed on the boulder Dany was near, raising his wings in threat directed toward the forest green raptor. Delta snarled while releasing a battle scream, moving to lunge at the dragon after seeming to think twice for a moment.

“ _ Drogon— _ “ Dany yelped, concerned that the raptor was about to attack the largest of her three dragons, but a stream of fire blackened the ground just inches away from where Delta had leapt back from with a startled squeal. The forest green raptor reeled around with a snap and Drogon snaked his head out, raising his leathery wings and screeched his fury, his posture threatening in every way.

Delta trumpeted absolute panic, quickly balking and deciding she wanted absolutely nothing to do with this winged, fire breathing creature protecting the human she’d been harassing and stalking relentlessly, prompting her sisters to whirl around at her alarm. Blue moved in front of Delta as though to protect her sister, assessing the situation before deciding it appeared to be done and over with, instigated by her more aggressive sibling.

Drogon huffed loudly, his fiery gaze still fixed on the raptors as they all settled back into a semblance of normalcy, and his brothers who had started to come back over to aid in the confrontation before the tension had died down. Dany’s heart hammered within her ribs, and she laid a hand on Drogon’s neck softly before releasing the breath she’d been holding. Owen seemed speechless, for that appeared to be the first time either of them had seen one of the dragons actually breathe fire, and his gaze darted from Drogon to Dany.

“That was him protecting you,” He observed, his brows climbing even higher than they had before. “Delta threatened you and he was having none of it.”

Dany nodded slowly, gently stroking Drogon’s neck and could feel his neck arch upward into her touch. “I wasn’t expecting that. He’s usually so ornery.”

“He may be ornery and a pain in the ass but that was a pretty damn clear indication of how bonded he is to you. The other two were about to dive right in to help him out if it actually turned into a scrap,” Owen remarked, then gave a surprised bark of a laugh. “It’s gonna take work but you’re going to have a hell of an ally when he’s full grown at this rate. That dragon would literally give his life for you.”

Owen’s words made Dany’s heart swell, and as she looked down at Drogon, the dragon chittered softly and turned his head, eyes like smoldering coals fixed on her face as though trying to read her expression. She gently cupped his head, her thumb sweeping over her jaw as she gently tilting her forehead against the top of his own. Drogon’s eyes closed into slits as he allowed the tender moment for a couple seconds before drawing his head away, extending his wings and pushed himself off the rock into the air.

She had more understanding of what she had with the dragons in that moment than she had in the months that she’d raised them, and it was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> I brought this story over from Wattpad to get it a little more traffic. This is a story that’s always been in the back of my mind wondering what combining the worlds and placing Dany in a modern setting on Isla Nublar with the dragons would be like. Comments encouraged! Any feedback encouraged!


End file.
